In a memory testing process of a conventional memory testing apparatus, memory chips are inserted one-by-one into electrical sockets formed on a circuit board by a human or a robotic arm, and then the conventional memory testing apparatus can be operated to test the memory chips through the electrical sockets and the circuit board. However, in practical use, if a good memory is not firmly connected to the electrical socket (e.g., pins of the good memory chip are not connected to pins of the electrical socket), the good memory chip may be classified as a defective memory chip.